Writer's Revenge!
by Zakemur
Summary: This fic is a parody of Saltwater Star whose reviews are rude and offencive. I called them Sally Salt and Star Water. They insulted Alice's and Shun's poems. Shun and Alice are getting their revenge. AliceXShun.


Alice wrote a poem. Everyone from the brawlers liked it. After being encouraged by them so she went to publish it. Shun came along with her. They were walking down the street and talking. Alice asked:

"So why did you decided to come with me to the Modern Poetry Magazine Central Building with me?"

"I'm a fan of modern poetry. That is all."Shun answered simply.

The Modern Poetry Magazine was the most popular magazine among young writers. Shun was a subscriber of this magazine. He even sent his poems and novellas there, but his creations were never published. He gave up writing two years ago. He didn't tell that Alice, because he didn't want her to fear the criticism. He was never angered by criticism but he didn't know what Alice will do.

They entered the building and saw a big line of young people trying to publish their stories. There was a door at the end of the room. Everyone was entering there one by one. Many people came out crying. Alice was getting nervous. Shun saw that but didn't say a thing. Maybe they were friends but not very close. They didn't talk often or go somewhere together. It was the first time they went somewhere together. Shun didn't talk and Alice didn't talk much. They waited patiently in the line.

After two hours Alice's turn finally came. Shun said:

"Good luck Alice."

Alice smiled at him and went in to the door with great dreams and hopes. Shun was waiting for her impatiently. He remembered the time he came here. His poems were rejected by two judges named Sally Salt (or in other words how shun called that judge girl "The Salt Witch") and Star Water (Shun called him Wet Willy.) They were making fun of all the new writers and only published those who gave them a big sum of money. Shun called them Wet Salted Corruption. They rejected all his writings and even ripped them. Shun was angered not by their criticism, but because his writings were ripped. He wanted to attack them but the security stopped him.

Shun was pretty worried for Alice when she entered. Fifteen minutes passed. Shun heard someone crying. He had only one guess. Alice came out of the room crying her eyes off. Shun asked:

"What happened?"

"They…rejected my poem and insulted me…they called me a show off and…" Alice couldn't continue, she was crying hard.

Shun began to cheer her up. He told her about the situation he got to here. After that Alice said:

"Let's get our revenge!"

"You are right. We must act. Let's see what we can do..." Shun said smiling. He didn't smile often but this time his smile lasted long. He waited for revenge for two years now. It looked like the time has come for it. "I've got an idea. Let's call the professor of literature. He'll read your poem and tell you how it is written and also he'll help us get revenge."

"You know a professor?"

"Yes, of course."

"And what are you going to do with him?"

"I'll make him make our enemies cry."

After that Shun called a literature professor or A.K.A his own Grandpa. Shun's grandpa was a literature professor in the past but now he is a ninja teacher. It is unknown why he changed…

"Hey Grandpa." Shun greeted him and told what happened.

"I'm not a professor anymore but I'll help you two. Come over here." His Grandpa said.

Shun and Alice went to the Dojo. Shun's Grandpa was waiting for them near the doorstep. He said:

"First give me your poem Alice."

He read the poem and said:

"Shun, your girlfriend wrote a pretty good poem…"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Shun screamed like crazy. Alice blushed and giggled.

"Well…Let's get to the point. We shall send them a fake copy of a British magazine which publishes many poems. It comes out once a month. In that time we'll find the majority of the people who were insulted by… what do you call them?"

"The Wet Salted corruption."

"We shall put their poems in to the magazine and say that those poems scored a million dollars across Europe. At the end of it will be a prize. You don't even want to know what that would be…Ha-ha-ha!"

"Grandpa, you forgot what happened last time you put a rotten Kimchi in some one's present. "

_Flashback…_

"Ok, Mr. Millerton, breathe easily. We are losing him!" The doctors shouted. "Face one!"

"It is not working!"

"Face two!"  
"Not working."

_Flashback over..._

"He never made it back…Oh well, let's try the alien invasion. Everyone who was insulted by those inexperienced judges will dress like aliens and attack their house."

_To be continued…_


End file.
